The Fire's Love
by PumaGrrl301
Summary: When Jay introduces his little cousin to the rest of the gang, Kai finds himself in love with her... again. Summary and title suck! Story's better, R&R, enjoy! KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's that story I've been meaning to write. Sorry for the lame title :/ Enjoy, and PLEASE read the A/N at the end, it affects all of us.**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

We were sitting at the breakfast table on a peaceful morning, just talking like we usually do. Then Jay brought a subject to the table that really interested me.

"Hey, Sensei, do you think we could have another person live with us on the Bounty?" he asked. Sensei nodded his head and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, we do. Might I ask who you are planning on bringing?"

"She's my cousin, Khloe… but with a _K_ not a _C. _ She's really close to me, almost like a sister. Her parents divorced a while back, and she came to stay with me and my mom and dad sometimes, when her parents were both busy," Jay described.

Khloe with a _K _not a _C_…. it sounded familiar to me… I glanced at Nya. She looked at me and we both shrugged. Probably someone else we're thinking of.

"Anyway, she's really fun to be around! She also plays piano. And, wow, is she ever good at it! She puts so much passion into music when she plays, it's amazing!" he went on. Piano? I could... never mind.

"She plays piano? Great! We can finally put that piano in the living room to good use, since **somebody** bought it for no reason!" Lloyd commented, and shot a glare at Cole.

"Hey, it was cheap! I got a good deal! It was tuned, too!" Cole said. Jay shook his head and sighed.

"**ANYWAY**…" Jay shouted, which quieted the dining room. "Yeah, that's my little cousin. I was thinking since we have a few spare rooms, she could use one of them."

"When is she coming?" Zane asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. I think that's enough time to get that room prepared with everything, if we hurry," said Jay.

Everyone nodded and stood up to clean the kitchen… everyone except me, that is. I was deep in thought. Who the Ninja of Lightning described sounded so familiar. But, then again, I could be wrong.

I kept thinking, when someone started snapping his fingers in my face. I looked up to see Cole.

"You gonna help, or are you gonna sit there forever?" he teased. I grunted and got up, but I was still in thought.

* * *

Later that night, we had finished everything that need to be done. Now we could sit back, relax, and wait for noon to come tomorrow. But I needed to see something first. I went down the hallway to find my sister, and soon, we both stood in front of each other.

"Hey, sis, you got a moment?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

We went to Nya's room.

"You know that cousin of Jay's he was telling us about? Doesn't she sound like someone we both knew to you?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I mean, how many people named Chloe have said to you their name was spelled with a _K _not a _C_? And he said she has interest in piano playing… but, we could be wrong. Maybe Jay's cousin is just like her, not actually her," Nya explained. I sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out," I stated glumly, and walked out of her room.

I walked to the room the guys and I shared and put on my pajamas. As I was brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but keep thinking about the description Jay gave about Khloe.

When we all went to bed, I stared up at the ceiling. For some reason, I was now mumbling my thought about this aloud. Unfortunately, I didn't know until Cole hit me with a pillow. Hard.

"Will you just shut up and go to bed?!" he yelled. I smirked.

"Alright, but could you just ask me?"

"No, because regardless if I ask you nicely or not, you never listen! So maybe this time, you'll listen, I hope!"

He went back to his bunk and went to sleep. I still thought about it, but soon, I fell asleep. No thanks to Cole.

* * *

**Okay, how'd you like it so far? :) I do know someone who has their name spelled with a K, so don't kill me for putting a weird spelling on the name!**

**Now... SOPA is trying to take over the internet YET AGAIN! If any of you remeber the Wikipedia and Google blackouts, you may remember. PLEASE go to my profile for more information. I couldn't post the link for the petition because of how secure this website is. But please go read it, everything is on the line here...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO Sorry I didn't update sooner! Now that school is starting up, there will be LOTS of time gaps between chapters, I won't be able to update as much :'( I'll do my best, now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, we all woke up, had breakfast, and spruced up the room Khloe would be staying in. But the more Jay told us about his cousin, the more she sounded like someone else I knew.

An hour before Jay would go get his cousin, we finished the cleaning and it was all set to go. I have to say, we did a pretty awesome job, I'm sure Jay's cousin would love it.

Now all we had to do is wait for Jay to come back with her… and let me tell you, I was getting anxious to see if the Khloe Jay was talking about was the one Nya and I knew from a while back. I was deep in thought, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Uh, Kai? Why do you keep mumbling and pacing around like that? You're driving me crazy!" Lloyd grumbled. How could I explain all this going in my head to this-

"Hey Guys! My little cousin's here, you wanna meet her or not?!" Jay yelled. _Finally!_

I rushed out on deck along with everyone else to see her.

And when I saw her, she was an exact image of the girl I knew back then.

She had black hair that reached about two inches below the shoulders, honey colored eyes that sparkled like the sun, and an orange headband. She was also wearing a peach colored top with green capris, and lime green flats. She had a pleasant smile on her face to top everything off.

I glanced at Nya, who had wide eyes. She shook her head and stood with the rest of the guys, and I followed.

"Okay, guys! Meet Khloe Runner, my little cousin," stated Jay. Khloe Runner… now I knew it had to be her.

Khloe waved and grinned. "Nice to see you all!" she greeted.

"Okay, Khloe, let me introduce you to everyone," Jay began. She shook her head and stopped her older cousin.

"Jay, with the descriptions of everyone you give me in those long letters of yours, I think I can try and guess myself. This'll be fun!" Khloe exclaimed. The blue ninja nodded and laughed.

"Alright, whatever you say." Khloe took a glance at all of us before she began. Her eyes stopped on Sensei.

"You're Sensei Wu, their teacher. You are very wise, and like tea. Am I correct?" He nodded and shook her hand. She moved to Cole.

"You, with the raven black hair, are Cole, Black Ninja of Earth. You love cake, and hate dragons and snakes. You're weapon is a scythe, and Jay also says you're a terrible cook. Right?" Cole smirked.

"Yes, the majority of that is true, but the terrible cook part is false," he clarified, and she laughed.

"I'll have to see that for myself," she said, and looked at Zane. "You're Zane, White Ninja of Ice. You're a robot, or 'Nindroid', which explains you're great amount of knowledge and common sense. You're weapon of choice is a pair of Shurikens. You also have a robotic falcon, which very helpful in tough situations, yes?"

Zane smiled and said, "Yes, you are correct, Khloe."

Khloe shook his hand and moved on to Lloyd. "You're Lloyd Garmadon, son of the former evil Lord Garmadon, and the Green Ninja. You have the power of all elements, and love candy," she stated matter-of-factly. Lloyd grinned at her.

"Yup, that's me!"

She returned the grin and got to Nya. In her mind, she was thinking about something, but stopped and began talking again.

"You're Nya," she started slowly, "You are the Samurai who helps the guys when they battle, and you are very smart. You're also Jay's girlfriend, correct?" Nya nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," my sister replied.

Then Khloe got to me. I swear I probably blushed at least a hundred shades of red… again. She had the confused look she wore previously, and slowly began again.

"You're Kai, Red Ninja of Fire and Nya's older brother… you have a fiery attitude… which explains you're element, and have a tendency to act before you think…" she said.

She stood back and surveyed me and my sister. After a few minutes, her eyes grew big, and she began to smile.

"You two… Kai and Nya… Sparkside? **(A/N~ Sparkside is what I had in mind for their last name. We all have different ideas for what they are. Again, don't kill me!)** You're last name is Sparkside?" she questioned, and we nodded.

It was really her then… after all this time, if I had the guts, I could tell her how I feel about her…

* * *

**Short chapter, I apologize, with all my heart and soul! And another thing... we may be able to stop SOPA because, at the time this is being published, we need just 8,525 more signatures on the petition! :D**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try to publish when I can, ****I'll see you again, readers and writers**


	3. Author's Notice

**Alright, not a chapter, I know, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. This story is gonna take a little longer than I thought...**

**Since school has started back up, I've been really busy with homework, and something really serious has happened in my family, and everything is just crazy. I know, a bunch of lame excuses, and I'm really sorry.**

**I want to write so much for you guys, you have supported me through the last couple of stories I've written, and I really appreciate that, it means so much to me. I will try to write during fall break, if not, Thanksgiving and Christmas vacation will be when I write.**

**If I ever have time in between, I will most definitely try to write. So I guess this story is kinda on hold, I guess you could say. And, I also don't want to put this story up for adoption because I really want to keep writing it myself. **

**Again, I'm sorry to all of you who actually take the time to read my stories, and I will try to get a chapter out in a couple of weeks or so. Please forgive me, and I will hopefully see you soon.**

**~PumaGrrl301~**


End file.
